


The Kisses I Owed You

by niawho



Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hinata is a little shit, M/M, oikawa is so in love oh my god, the brazil fic i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Lying there, half-naked, chest falling and rising rapidly to the beat of his irregular breathing, lips swallow and moonlight draping over him, Hinata looks like a siren, luring Oikawa deeper and deeper into dark waters. Into perdition.Oikawa dives right in, drowning in his ocean without hesitation.--.In which Hinata is sad about spending Valentine's Day alone, and Oikawa makes it all better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The Kisses I Owed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is the fourth and last fic of our Valentine's special! If you made it this far, thank you so much!
> 
> Remember to head over to [Laura's twitter](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) to check out the incredible art piece that goes with the fic <3!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Brazil is hot, that’s the first thing Oikawa notices when he gets off the plane. Following the sea of people right through the small hall.

Not that he didn’t know that, he had visited Brazil before, and he  _ does _ live in Argentina after all, he’s used to the high tropical temperatures– what he’s  _ not _ used to, however, is the sticky, humid type of hot that’s making his shirt stick to his back. The type of hot that’s making him break a sweat as he pulls his single suitcase out of the moving railing.

He ignores it, though. Deciding to focus on getting through customs and out the gates, finally stepping into the real world after a short but exhausting flight. He has more important things to focus on right now, like spotting the person that’s supposed to pick him up.

A sea of people passes right beside him. Friends reuniting. Family members hugging each other. He stays still amongst the chaos, his eyes looking for that peculiar mop of red hair somewhere in the crowd.

It doesn’t take him much until he spots him. Golden eyes returning his gaze, making his heart flip in his chest.

_ He’s home. _

“Sho–” Oikawa starts, but he’s completely cut off by 70KG of pure muscle running to him, throwing himself at his arms without any warning. 

He lets go of his suitcase to grab a good hold of what actually matters. 

“Tooru!” Hinata happily sings, planting a quick, sweet kiss on his lips before he even gets a chance to  _ breathe _ .

It’s quick, just a light brush of lips, but  _ God _ , Oikawa had missed those stupid lips so much it makes blood rush to his cheeks  _ instantly _ . 

“ _ Sho _ , we’re in public,” He whispers, but doesn’t pull back, doesn’t put Hinata down. He couldn’t anyways, he’s wrapped around him like a damn  _ koala _ .

And even if he could, Oikawa wouldn’t. It had been seven months, almost eight, since the last time they saw each other. Seven months filled with daily video calls and endless texts that couldn’t quite replace the real thing. 

No picture or video could make up for the way Hinata’s hair tickles his skin when he kisses him, or how his fiery eyes seem to shine whenever they are set on him. Seven long months he had waited to see- to touch his boyfriend again. Like hell he was going to let go now.

Hinata just chuckles, cupping one side of Oikawa’s face with his hand. His touch feels light, tender against his skin.  _ Yeah _ , he had missed this.

“So?” Hinata smiles with that mischievous grin Oikawa knows way too well. He’s so close, he can see the little freckles on his cheeks. “They don’t care, trust me.” He whispers before kissing him again.

The airport seems to disappear around him as he melts into the kiss, letting himself have this moment,  _ have Hinata _ . He smells like a sweet mix of coconut sun blocker and sea salt, a mix that overruns Oikawa’s senses as he meets Hinata’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

He’s a bit breathless, smiling like an idiot when they finally pull apart. “You missed me that much, Shoyo-chan?”

“Shut up,” Hinata recoils, but he’s smiling too, even as he gets off Oikawa. “Like you didn’t miss me too.”

“Maybe a little bit.” He teases, but they both know it’s a lie. 

He missed him, quite a lot, actually. So much so, that when Hinata mentioned he was a bit boomed out to spend their first Valentine’s Day apart, Oikawa didn’t hesitate for a second to clear his schedule and book a flight back to Brazil.

It might have been an impulsive decision, and Hinata may or may not had insisted that it wasn’t necessary and that they could see each other sometime later during the year, but Oikawa didn’t care. He wasn’t about to let his boyfriend spend their first valentine’s day alone in a foreign country.

Hinata’s playful pinch on his side brings him back to earth. “You’re an asshole.”

“And you love me. How lame is that?” Oikawa grins at him, shutting him up with a quick kiss, ravishing the smile on Hinata’s lips when he pulls apart. “What do you say if we get out of here? Take me home, baby.”

Hinata’s laugh makes Oikawa's chest fill with an indescribable sensation, happiness, perhaps. In the purest, simple way. His hand finds Hinata’s, and he instantly knows he made the right decision by coming  _ home _ .

\---.

Oikawa Tooru is a romantic type of man. 

He always reminds Hinata how much he loves him, he remembers every small anniversary, and he’s very, very good at gif gifting (not that Hinata cares about those). Honestly, he considers himself a very good boyfriend, ego aside.

Today, however, he doesn’t want to be a good boyfriend.

He doesn’t want to get all dressed up and go out to a restaurant like every couple does on Valentine’s day. He doesn’t want to order an overrated chocolate dessert and get Hinata some flowers, which he knows he doesn’t even  _ like _ .

The only thing Oikawa wants to do is stay in and  _ fuck _ his boyfriend senseless. All he wants to do is show Hinata how much he loves him, how much he missed him, and lay in bed for the rest of the night, tangled up in his warm body.

Hinata, however, seems to have other plans.

“Do we  _ really _ have to go?” Oikawa shouts from within the bathroom, the cold water still running. 

Hinata’s voice sounds a bit muffled, but it’s still pretty clear as he answers back. “ _ Yeah _ . Hurry up or we’ll be late!”

He huffs, turning the water off. Water droplets fall to the floor as he steps outside, lazily drying himself off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He finally feels brand new as he steps out into the bedroom.

Laying on the bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, is Hinata. Oikawa knows it’s been only a few months, and that  _ technically _ , there’s no way he could have changed that much, but as he lets his eyes roam free across Hinata’s body he can almost swear his thighs got  _ bigger _ . 

He lets himself basket on the sight for a few seconds. Lets himself appreciate the new tanned tone on his skin, the way his red hair has got a bit longer, and how the light dances around his firm, exposed muscles.

Shouyou Hinata is the sun, and Oikawa can’t help but turn towards him, like a sunflower seeking the light.

Oikawa jumps on top of him without any warning, earning a soft “ _ ouch _ ” in response.

“Do we actually have to go?” He murmurs for the fifth time in less than an hour, burying his face on the crook of Hinata’s neck. His skin feels warm as he starts placing soft kisses there. “Can’t we stay here, like this?”

He can  _ feel _ Hinata’s laugh break through his chest before he hears it tickle his ear. “Oikawa, we have to go…” 

His lips travel up Hinata’s neck, to his jaw, connecting small kisses that lead him to his lips. Oikawa can’t help but smile when he notices how pliantly Hinata parts his lips, a silent invitation he takes without hesitating.

It’s a slow kiss, one to make up for the many kisses they own to each other. There’s no rush in Oikawa’s movements as he holds himself up on his elbows to hover over Hinata, pressing forward, letting his lips dance against each other as he reaches deeper.

He enjoys the little happy hum coming from Hinata’s lips, and how his arms immediately find a home around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him  _ closer _ . 

Oikawa only breaks the kiss when his lungs plead for air.

“Can we stay like this?” He murmurs between small pecks, his lips already traveling down Hinata’s neck.

“Oikawa… We have a  _ date _ ,” Hinata says as if to stop him, but throws his head back, giving him full access to the tender, sensitive skin below.

Oikawa smiles, making his way down.

“Let’s ditch the date,” He breathes out, lips traveling from his collarbone to his chest. He stops right before a pierced nipple, blowing a puff of breath directly into the little metal. Hinata’s back arches in the most subtle way. “Let’s stay in,  _ hm _ ?”

“ _ Oik– _ ” Hinata starts, but he makes sure to cut him off by swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, licking it up all the way to the piercing before taking it in his mouth.

They have been together for about a year now, and Oikawa still absolutely adores the small sounds Hinata makes every time he plays with his nipples. He can never get enough of them.

“You were saying?” He says, lips latching back onto Hinata’s neck right before he rolls his hips down, meeting his very own erection. The moan he rips out of Hinata sounds  _ delicious _ .

He moves his hips down again, rutting against him and it’s surprised by the way Hinata meets him halfway, snapping his own hips up, making Oikawa grunt in response.

_ Fuck _ the damn restaurant.

His body moves in a swept motion as he traps Hinata’s lips in a hungry kiss. Heat spread from his chest to his groin as he twirled his tongue around all the corners of Hinata’s mouth, swallowing his shallow moan. 

Oikawa breaks apart, taking Hinata’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling on it just a little bit before letting go. “Can we? Stay here?” He asks, voice already breathless.

He hopes a yes for a response, but what he gets instead is a soft pair of lips back on his own, moving sweetly against him, as if slowing down time.

Hinata’s eyes seem to shine when they look back at him. “Oikawa,  _ baby _ , we have a date.”

There’s something in his eyes, in his kind but firm words, that let Oikawa know this is Hinata’s way to tell him “not now.” and he might be ripping at the seams to just be with him again and lose themselves in the small world between their sheets, but he is a good boyfriend after all, and he would never, ever, ditch Hinata.

He slowly nods, stealing a quick kiss. “Fine, fine. I’ll get dressed, then.”

Hinata’s laugh fills the small room as Oikawa clumsily gets off the bed. Not without getting a playful smack directly on his ass. “And hurry up!” He says, that mischievous smile Oikawa adores on his face.

“You’ll pay for that, Shouyou.” Oikawa shoots back, purposely letting his towel fall to the floor as he walks towards the closet, pretending he can’t  _ feel _ Hinata’s stare burning through him. 

A little revenge, he thinks before he starts getting ready. Yes, he wants to be with his boyfriend, but he loves him enough to wait.  _ This _ can wait. _ He _ can wait.

\--.

Oikawa can’t wait.

Thing is, he was doing a very good job at waiting all throughout the night. Not only did he made sure to wear something nice for the evening, but he even had made sure to smile and act like the perfect boyfriend during the fancy dinner Hinata had booked for the both of them.

Not that he needed to act, though. The place was great, with a direct view to the ocean and the crashing waves on the shore below, the food was amazing, especially the chocolate volcano they have decided to order, and the company… Hinata’s company was the best thing of the night, for sure.

So yes, between the food, the nice conversation, and the comfortable sound of the waves kissing the sand out in the night sky, Oikawa hadn’t even thought about their little moment back at the apartment. He was having fun, enjoying a nice, romantic night out with his boyfriend. 

Until Hinata decided to drag them both down to the dance floor area.

Now, he’s trapped in a sea of bodies that sway away at the hypnotic rhythm of the latest Bad Bunny’s song, colored lights creating shades across the dark room. The loud music rumbles in his ear as a drop of sweat makes its way down the curve of his back. Someone brushes against his shoulder as they pass by, but Oikawa can’t concentrate or care about anything else other than Hinata and the way his body is colliding against his own every time he swings his hips.

Colored lights swirl and spin all over the crowded space, landing on the sweaty exposed skin of Hinata’s chest as he moves his body in a wave kind of motion, making sure to rub against Oikawa’s hips every single time.

He can barely register the song ended, the only reason Oikawa even knows there’s a new song playing is all thanks to Hinata’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he rolls his body in a much slower manner, adjusting to the new rhythm.

They are so close, Oikawa can see the small flush of blush that extends from Hinata’s cheeks to his exposed chest. So close, their hot breathes are crashing.

It’s too much, and it’s driving him  _ insane _ .

Hinata brings his other hand to rest around Oikawa's neck, trapping him in a cage he does  _ not _ want to escape.

“ _ Shouyou… _ ” Oikawa warns him, his hands finding a home on the plush of Hinata’s hips, slowly guiding him now.

But Hinata doesn’t answer him, not verbally, at least. 

Instead, he calmly,  _ sensually _ , turns around until all Oikawa can see is his broad back. His breath catches when Hinata takes his hands and firmly secures them back on his hips before rolling his back, nicely throwing his ass against Oikawa’s growing erection.

_ Two can play this game _ , Oikawa thinks as he tightens his grip on Hinata’s hips, leading his movements. His body feels hot all over, sweat dripping down his back as he meets Hinata’s motions with his own, the flow of the music trapping them in their own little world.

It’s hypnotizing, the way Hinata’s body rolls and fits just right against him, how he can make Oikawa’s blood run straight down to his groin with every brush of his ass. It’s unfair, really, how easily Hinata can turn him on, almost like a switch.

He can’t take it any longer.

Oikawa pulls Hinata closer until his smaller frame is pressed flush against his chest.

“You’re a little tease, you knew that?” He can see the goosebumps break along Hinata’s neck. Oikawa’s lips are brushing his ear now. “You’re doing this on purpose, Shoyou, aren’t you?”

He can’t see Hinata’s expression like this, but he can almost hear the smile in his voice as he says. “So what if I am? Are you gonna do something about it,  _ Tooru _ ?”

Suddenly, it’s like the club reduces to nothing, the world staying still for a second. Only the two of them existing in that small infinity. His heart beating way too loudly in his ears, his body aching, flaming inside to touch Hinata, to actually touch him like he had been wanting to do since he set foot in the country. 

Yeah, Oikawa can  _ not _ wait anymore.

“ _ You… _ ” Oikawa turns him around, his words gone as he takes Hinata’s lips by assault. It’s messy, full of tongue and rough bites, and it leaves him breathless by the time he pulls apart. His voice sounds throaty in his ears. “Let’s go.”

His hand finds Hinata’s in the dark and pulls him across the crowded sea of dancing bodies before he can even say anything. He can  _ hear _ Hinata laughing, his soft chuckles overrunning the music as they get closer and closer to the front door.

The salty ocean air hits him in the face the second they step outside. It’s a nice night, with clear skies and shiny stars glowing above, perfect for a romantic walk on the beach, but Oikawa couldn’t care less about it all.

His thoughts are clouded with Hinata, his senses taken over by his cologne, by how hot he felt pressed against him back at the dance floor, by his messy hair and taunting smile. Oikawa has one single thing in mind, and it’s definitely  _ not _ the damn beach.

“Hey, hey,” Hinata laughs, tugging on his hand, making him stop dead in his tracks. “What’s the hurry?”

Oikawa stops to take a look at him. Hinata’s almost orange hair is dancing in the wind, falling beautifully around his face. His neck and chest are still glowing with a light sweat. That fucking smile that turns his world upside down on his face.

Damn, Hinata Shouyou.

He takes a quick look around them, making sure they have this side of the beach to themselves before cornering Hinata against the railing of the boardwalk and devouring his lips in a sweep motion.

Hinata gasps, and Oikawa takes the chance to slip his tongue inside the warmth of his mouth, taking in every inch he can reach. One of his hands instantly fly to rest on the back of Hinata’s neck, the other sitting smugly against his ass, pressing him impossibly close, yet not nearly enough.

“Tooru–” Hinata breathes out between kisses, his voice a little bit breathless already. Oikawa smirks, going for another one but it’s stopped by a firm hand on his chest. “Babe,  _ not _ here.” There’s a deep blush on his tanned skin as his eyes set on him. “We should get inside.” 

Hinata looks  _ shaken _ . Chest rising and falling rapidly and blown eyes that go from Oikawa’s gaze to his lips and back. 

_ It awakens something in him. _

He takes a hand to cup Hinata’s face, tilting it up so he’s forced to look at him back. “ _ Oh _ ? You’re acting shy now?” Oikawa murmurs in the quiet of the night. His thumb tracing Hinata’s bottom lip. A rush of excitement runs through him at how easily he opens up his mouth, letting Oikawa slip his thumb inside.  _ Shit _ . “That’s so unusual of you, Shouyou.”

Oikawa feels like his head is going to explode the second Hinata’s half tilted eyes meet him as he sucks on his thumb, lips pressing nicely against the digit, cheeks going  _ hollow _ .

Something takes over him as he presses Hinata further into the boardwalk, a hand slipping down his torso to cup his hard-on through the jeans.

“You love this, don’t you?” Oikawa groans, rubbing his palm over Hinata’s bulge. He meets his lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing the soft moan right out of his mouth. “You act all shy all of the sudden but you  _ love _ this.”

Oikawa rubs down harder, almost as if to accentuate his words. Blush explodes across Hinata’s exposed chest when Oikawa slips his hand under the waistband of his pants, directly stroking him now.

Hinata moans at that, making a shiver run down Oikawa’s spine, directly to his groin. He starts rutting his palm faster.

“Look at  _ you _ ,” He hisses, biting down on the tender skin of his neck. Hinata tastes sweet and salty, a mix of sea salt and coconut. “You’re nothing but a whimpering mess now.”

Oikawa retrieves his hand to press his body flush against Hinata’s, shamelessly rutting their clothed bulges together, the friction making  _ him _ groan.

“S-stop it,” Hinata cries out, even when his hips are also jerking forward. “Somebody will see us.”

It takes all the self-control in the world for Oikawa to stop and pull apart, his own breath irregular as he takes Hinata’s hand back into his own.

“Then let’s get home where I can have you all to myself.”

\--.

The rest of the way back home is a bit messy. 

Hinata’s laugh fills in the quiet of the night as they stumble across the boardwalk, trying (and failing) to keep their hands to themselves. Quick kisses and fast touches interviewed as they finally make their way through the front door, stepping into the still apartment.

The door hasn’t even completely shut down when Oikawa is already all over Hinata, pushing him against the nearest wall without a warning.

“ _ Tor– _ ” Hinata starts, but Oikawa doesn’t give him a chance to finish, their lips meeting in a hungry chase, pushing greedily against him. 

He has waited too much for this, _ too fucking long _ . Oikawa has waited months to have Hinata like this again, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against him, to let his hands explore the firm, tanned muscles, to taste every inch of his mouth and claim it as  _ his _ .

A soft groan escapes Hinata’s mouth, tingling in his ear as Oikawa lets go of his lips to leave a trail of wet kisses from his jaw down to his neck, sucking  _ hard _ at the tender skin.

“ _ Tooru, _ ” Hinata manages to cry out this time and Oikawa thinks he can never get enough about how pretty his name sounds on his lips. 

“You’re such a damn tease, Sho,” Oikawa grumbles low and raspy against his skin, his lips traveling further down, biting right on his collarbones. Hinata  _ whines _ . “Dancing around like that, begging to get  _ fucked _ .”

Hinata cries out at that and something heavy sets on Oikawa’s gut. A lustful need that’s about to consume him, to consume them _ both _ .

His mind is buzzing, a fire rising in his chest as he lashes out against Hinata’s lips again, his arms flying to pull Oikawa impossibly  _ close _ . It’s desperate and heated, and it makes him want  _ more _ . 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Oikawa growls near his ear, roughly rolling his hips against Hinata’s. The friction makes both of them  _ groan _ . He takes a handful of orange hair between his fingers, pulling at it to expose Hinata’s neck. “Gonna fuck you so good you’ll never want another man’s cock.”

Hinata whines, loud and shameless and Oikawa sees red. 

His hands fly to get a good hold of Hinata’s ass, squeezing it a bit too hard, pushing him flush against his own body. They are a mess of limbs and desperate kisses tangled in the dark of the night, their unsteady breaths cutting through the silence as bits and pieces of clothes come undone.

_ More,  _ Oikawa thinks as he leaves a pretty hickey right by the crook of Hinata’s neck.

_ More _ , his mind chants as he ruts their erections together.

_ More _ , he needs more.

A string of spit connects their lips as Oikawa pulls back for air. One single look at Hinata, and he can see how wrecked he already is. His bright hair completely messed up, blushed cheeks, and flustered chest revealing how moved by this Hinata also is. Oikawa feels the sudden rush to  _ ruin _ him.

“ _ Shit, _ ” Oikawa breathes out before picking Hinata up in a swift motion as if he didn’t weigh almost the same as him.

Hinata instantly wraps his strong legs around Oikawa’s hips, arms surrounding his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Hinata laughs, hiding his face in the crook of his neck to leave small kisses there.

“I’m not doing this in the hallway. We’re doing this in  _ our _ bed, where I can fuck you properly,” Oikawa murmurs, and gives Hinata a smack in the ass, as if to accentuate his words.

Hinata’s laughs tickle his ear as he pushes the door of the bedroom open. Oikawa throws him down in the bed as easily as he picked him up from the floor, his body bouncing before settling. He takes a second to just take the view in.

Lying there, half-naked, chest falling and rising rapidly to the beat of his irregular breathing, lips swallow and moonlight draping over him, Hinata looks like a siren, luring Oikawa deeper and deeper into dark waters. Into  _ perdition _ .

Oikawa dives right in, drowning in his ocean without hesitation.

Eager lips meet hungry ones as their hands explore each other. The need to be closer, to feel every inch of skin within reach clouds their movements as they get rid of what little clothes they have left. 

Hinata shudders when Oikawa drapes over him, showering with kisses as his hands travel further down. Hinata’s skin feels so hot in his touch, like a fire Oikawa wants to burn  _ in _ . 

“ _ Shit _ , Shou,” Oikawa groans when Hinata pushes his hips up, making their cocks rub deliciously against each other. It feels good, so good he swears he’s gonna combust. “ _ Shit, shit. _ ”

Oikawa’s mouth travels further down Hinata’s tanned skin, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses that guide to his pretty pierced nipples. He traces one of them with his tongue, the metal cold and hard against it, while he pinches the other with his hand, enjoying the loud, shameless moan he gains from Hinata.

He knows Hinata loves this. Oikawa  _ knows _ he could make Hinata come just from playing with his nipples, and he would, god he would make sure to pinch and nibble and play with them until Hinata is nothing but a crying mess if it weren’t for the urging, consuming need he has to be inside Hinata,  _ now _ .

So, he lowers his hands, making sure to grab and squeeze the roundness of Hinata’s ass before cautiously grazing a finger over– 

Oikawa stops, he swears he can hear his own heart racing. There’s no way, no way in hell Hinata would…

“You have a butt plug in?” 

Hinata doesn’t even blush at the question. He just looks up to Oikawa, all blown out lips messy hair as he nods. “Yeah. I wanted to be ready for you.” He just says, as if it is the most casual thing in the world.

As if it doesn't send an electric wave right down Oikawa’s cock.

“ _ Fuck _ , Sho, you can’t just say that,” He breathes out, letting his head fall down onto his chest. “You… you had it the whole night?”

Hinata chuckles, and Oikawa feels the light trace of his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Of course Hinata would do something like that,  _ of fucking course _ . Even when Oikawa is in charge, he always finds a way to make him a damn, mumbling mess.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Oikawa grumbles hotly against his neck, biting down on the soft skin before getting up and quickly turning Hinata around, chest down into the mattress.

Hinata lets out a small  _ oof _ as Oikawa’s hands swiftly manhandle his body as if it was nothing more than a ragdoll. Pushing Hinata’s face flat into the soft mattress and looming over him.

“You want my cock so bad you kept a butt plug in the whole night?” Oikawa’s voice sounds hoarse in his own ears as his hand travels down between Hinata’s asscheeks and grabs a hold of the butt plug, pulling on it until it’s almost all the way out, only to push it back in with  _ force _ . Hinata  _ moans _ . “Keeping yourself nice and open for me?  _ Hm? _ ”

Hinata can’t respond, Oikawa doesn’t give him time to do so as he starts  _ fucking _ him with the butt plug. 

He hovers over Hinata’s shuddering body, groaning in his ear. “You want me so bad, Sho? Want me to fuck that badly?”

A loud moan rips from his throat. “Yes,  _ yes, _ ” Hinata cries out, tilting his head up, trying to kiss Oikawa, to reach his lips. Oikawa smiles, he’s so cute when he’s desperate. “Please, please.” 

Oikawa gives the plug a last push, setting it nice and tight between Hinata’s cheeks again. It’s barely lubed up, and as much as he loves teasing his boyfriend, he doesn’t want to hurt him.

He gives him one quick kiss to his shoulder before standing up and reaching for the night table, fishing the lube and condoms from the drawer. He’s about to rip open the condom package when he hears Hinata mumbling something.

“hmm? What is it, love?” 

Hinata peaks his head up from the mattress. “No condom. Want to feel you.” He says, and heat pools in Oikawa’s gut.

_ Shit. _

In a matter of seconds, Oikawa is back where he was positioned behind Hinata, prompting him to scoop over. He can almost feel his mouth drooling as Hinata easily falls into position. Back arched, firm thighs parted, and ass up. Hinata _ is _ going to be the death of him.

Oikawa takes a second to pour a generous amount of lube onto his cock, coating himself in a few quick strokes. Once he’s done, he runs his free hand down the curve of Hinata’s back, watching goosebumps break under his touch like flowers blossoming.

Hinata shudders when Oikawa’s hand reaches the small of his back, and groans when he takes the butt plug out with a lewd “ _ pop _ ” to replace it with his own cock, making him  _ moan _ out loud.

“Fuck, _ Sho _ ,” Oikawa shakily breathes out, sinking further down the inferno that Hinata represents until their bodies are finally pressed together.

The salty summer breeze blows through the window as Oikawa gives Hinata a couple of seconds to adjust, allowing himself a moment to  _ breathe _ . Hinata feels so tight, so warm around him without the tiny layer of separation, that Oikawa thinks he might explode right there and then.

Still, he waits a little. As much as he wants to start moving and rail his insanely hot boyfriend to the bed, he doesn’t want to hurt him, he wants Hinata to enjoy this, he wants to–

“ _ God _ ,” Oikawa groans when he feels Hinata rocking his hips back without a warning, sending a shock of pleasure that makes his cock twitch inside of him.

Hinata’s head is tilted back to look at Oikawa over his shoulders, almost as if he’s silently saying “ _ aren’t you going to move? _ ” He rocks his hips back again, fucking himself onto Oikawa’s cock.

Right then, as the faraway sound of the waves crashing on the shore fills in the small bedroom, and the wind filters through the window, Oikawa finally  _ snaps _ .

He grips Hinata’s waist with both hands, guiding right back into his own cock, setting a killer rhythm that makes Hinata’s face fall right onto the bed. 

“Is this what you wanted all along?” Oikawa growls, his own voice coming out a bit too low and raspy. His fingers dig deeper into Hinata’s skin, his hips thrusting harder. “To be fucked like this?”

Oikawa isn’t looking for an answer,  _ he doesn’t want one _ . What he wants, what he  _ desires _ , is to break Hinata down piece by piece. To see him crumble under his touch like only he can do.

Beneath him, Hinata is already a mess. The little whimpering sounds he’s making every time Oikawa snaps his hips just right, hitting his prostate right on, just add more pressure to the building pleasure inside Oikawa, pushing him closer and closer to the breaking point.

“You love this, don’t you?” Oikawa grunts along with a particularly hard thrust that makes Hinata cry out. “Being fucked like the needy bitch you are, isn’t that right?” 

Hinata whines at that, but it’s not enough for Oikawa. His body is sweating, trembling with built-up desire, his muscles so tense he thinks they’re going to snap, and it isn’t fucking enough.

Oikawa raches forward, grabbing a handful of Hinata’s hair and pulling at it, forcing him to rise up until his back is pressed to Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa bites down at his earlobe.  _ “Answer me _ , Shouyou.”

It’s delightful, seeing and  _ feeling _ Hinata struggle to even come up with a few words. “Yes. Fuck.  _ Yes _ ,  _ daddy _ , yes.”

The word makes Oikawa’s skin light up on fire. The fact Hinata let it slide like that is not just a casualty. He knows it, he _knows_ what those words do to him. He knows way too well the effect it has on Oikawa every single time.

_ Damn Hinata Shouyou. _

“You’re such a damn tease,” Oikawa whispers hotly in his ear as his free hand wraps around Hinata’s cock, making him whimper.  _ Good _ . He instantly starts pumping him at the same time he thrust in and out of him. “Say it again,” Oikawa demands, circling his thumb around the head of Hinata’s cock. 

Hinata is helpless but to whine, clenching hard around Oikawa’s length, making him groan. 

He snaps with hips with more force this time, seeking impossibly deeper as his hand keeps a steady rhythm. “ _ Say it again _ .”

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Hinata cries out, throwing his head back against Oikawa’s chest. His voice sounds so wrecked it makes Oikawa’s cock twitch where it’s buried inside of him. “ _ Daddy, daddy _ , please, please, don’t stop, dont–”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Oikawa moans, his pace is becoming irregular, his movements erratic. He’s so close, and he can tell Hinata is too by the way his cock twitches in his hand and he clenches around him. He thrust in faster. “You wanna come, baby?  _ Hmm _ ?”

Hinata cries out a broken moan of “yes,  _ daddy, _ ” right before Oikawa picks up his rhythm, jerking him off until he’s spilling all over Oikawa’s hand and down to the mattress. His body is trembling, clenching so well around Oikawa that it isn’t long until he gives off one last thrust, sinking nice and deep as he comes, filling Hinata up until the brim.

His mind feels fuzzy and his limbs heavy as his high starts to fade away, leaving him sweaty and panting right on top of Hinata. Oikawa knows he should move, should get up and get to clean them both, but he’s tired, and Hinata’s warm body below him feels comfortable.

So, instead of moving, he turns his head to the side, leaving feather-like kisses on Hinata’s neck. “That was so good,” He whispers, nuzzling his face into the small crook between his shoulder and his face. “I love you so much.”

Hinata chuckles, the sound light and easy. “I love you too, Tooru, but you’re crushing me right now.”

Oikawa huffs, burying his face deeper, breathing in the mix of cologne, sunscreen and sweat that pours out of Hinata right now. “Can we stay like this for a little bit?”

“ _ Tooru… _ ”

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa grumbles, planting one last kiss on Hinata’s shoulder before slowly pulling out of him. The movement makes both of them grunt a little. He stands up, reaching a hand towards Hinata. “C’mon, love. Let’s get showered, I’ll clean you up.”

Hinata scrunches his face, as if the idea of getting up right now is too much of a monumental task, but ends up taking his hand anyway. 

As they make their way into the bathroom, sharing soft, tender kisses as the hot water starts to relax their soon-to-be sore muscles, Oikawa realizes that he _did_ miss this, he missed it so, so much, he doesn’t think he wants to leave it behind ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and mean so much to us! 
> 
> Again, remember to check the amazing art piece that [Laura](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) made!


End file.
